City of Heavenly Fire YEAH
by JJ03090
Summary: HEy total disclaimer Luv this book -J
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i luv thsi book series and am dying while waiting for the next book to come out**

**Well have fun**

Clary looked out the window. The foggy night reflected her mood. Jace would not even touch her since the incident with the heavenly fire. She sat down and sighed, her room was so dark. It was just depressing sitting all alone on a Friday night. With no one to talk to, nothing to do. She knew that Jace was somewhere down stairs, he was avoiding her too, which made things twice as miserable.

She took a deep breath and stood up, he was gonna have to face her sometime. She pulled the door open only to be greeted by a cloud of smoke. She couldn't see anything, "JACE!" she screamed. There was a deep pit in her soul that told her something bad was going to happen. She took off running down the burning halls for him until she saw a silhouette of a guy around his height and his build.

She crashed into him," Jace hurry we have to get out of here the institute is burning." He didn't seem to move. "Come on," she pleaded. He turned around and fear swelled in her heart. The man she was looking t was not Jace or even an imposter of him.

The man in front of her was her brother.

Sebastian

Clary tried to scream but the smoke filled her lungs he grabbed her body he dragged it away she tried to fight back but her muscles felt weak the world was getting hazy. The smoke was not the only thing making her hazy something pricked her arm and the world went fuzzy. Then she spiraled into a world of black.

**What will happen next**

**OMG OMG**

**Well Luv U Guys **

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY guys I need to get more reviews on this soooooo im gonna write a super long chapter**

**Well super long for me but it will be longer than 300 words**

**Yay **

**So im gonna start the story **

**or continue**

Jace awoke to a smoky smell filling his lungs. Then he heard her scream a familiar scream that peirced the depths of his heart. "Clary!" he yelled as he threw the door open. Smoke filled his lungs and he coughed. He tried to run past the smoke but the smoke was thicking the air. He tried hard not to fall due to the lack of oxygen.

He stumbled out of the door and his thoghts became slow. He knew he had to find her she could be hurt. But then again how did the institute catch on fire. No one smoked and they had ordered take out this evening so ther e was no chance of a kitchen fire.

_I'm coming_. The words flashed through his head. Sebastian must have done this he must have. _He's trying to hurt clary_, Jace thought. He knew that he had to get out he somehow had managed to fall to his knees and was crawling this was better than the air up ther it was far less thick and opaque.

He allowed himself a few minutes to breathe and the countinues to crawl. He went to the elevator and knew that there were stairs some where near by. Once he was down stairs he could stand the air was clearer and he could breath.

He saw Izzy and Alec, whos parents were out at the moment. But there was no Clary. He looked around franically for her but he had no luck. She must be hiding some where here he though. Izzy was on her phone calling 911 to get some one to put out the fire. Alec was running towards him with a worried look on his face," Jace your ok good wheres Clary?" Jace looked up sadly his girlfriend was no where to be seen probably kidnaped by that crewl shell of her brother.

" He has her, I know it I heard her scream and coudnt find her." He could feel the Heavenly fire burning in him. He had taken Clary. His Clary. Jace would catch this foul bastard and skin him alive.

One the fire was put out they checked every where for clary. Ther was not a chance that she was killed in the fire but she was no where to be found. Jace was angry, at everyone especailly himself for lettign this happen how could he do this.

Not much was damaged in the fire though. It was just a lot of smoke. He went upstairs to clarys room he saw somwthign on the bed. It w as a piece of paper from her sketch book. He saw a few words on it. If looks could kill this paper would be dead as he read off of it.

_I have her _

_And she will be mine soon enough_

_Sebastian_

Jace threw the paper dowm with anger. What was with this guy doent he see that clary will never love him she will never bee with him. Unless he forces her too. Unless he made her

Jace fel this eyes widen her ran out to fthe room to the living room where Izzy and alec were seated accompnied by Simon. She wore a an angry look on her face.

Jace stormed in the room," We have to start making a search party or something clary is out ther eand who knows what he is doing to her right at this very moment." Izzy Nodded," yes that is a good idea everyone get ready and dressed wereer gonna find clary."

Meanwhile

Clay woke on a soft cushion. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. ther ewas something restraining her. She tugged at the metal restraints on her wrists. And they were also on her legs and thighs.

" hello," she called out.

No one answered but she had a feeling she was being watched.

She looked around and sighed.

Then she started to worry about Jace. She had hoped no one was harmed in the fire. She sudden ly remembered who had brought her here.

She squirmed at the restraints. She tried to hit her wrists against the but it was no use.

She heard an noise and foolishly tried to move again this time it hurt.

She let out a gasp of pain. Damn her brother.

A boy stepped out from the shadows,"Hello sister."

Clary's eyes widened

**OHHHHHH what he gonna do to her **

**OMFG Cliff hanger **

**Lol **

**Review or something **

**LUV**

**-J**


End file.
